1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminator device. More particularly, this invention relates to an illuminator device for a web camera (hereinafter “webcam”) that illuminates the face of the person who is viewed using a webcam.
2. Description of Related Art
Video conference calls are a common method for people to communicate when the parties are remote and wish to be simultaneously viewed. Generally, during video conferencing, the parties are not concerned about the appearance of the individuals, because the purpose of the call is of greater importance than the individuals' appearance.
However, as online viewing using the Internet has become more popular, users are now able to have their image files uploaded to a website for online viewing. While these uploaded images can be for business purposes, they are increasingly used for social purposes. For example, in online chatting or dating sites, a user desires to appear as attractive as possible during communications using personal computers equipped with a webcam.
Poor lighting is one of the primary reasons for the poor appearance of facial images that are viewed online from webcams. The individual does not appear as attractive as they otherwise would in person. The proper lighting ensures an aesthetically pleasing appearance of an individual's face.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide proper lighting for users that are viewed through a webcam to ensure that they appear aesthetically pleasing.